Shame pulses through my heart
by Sofie Puckle
Summary: Te has ido cuando lo he pedido, no has querido seguir escuchando, no has luchado a mi lado. Sólo quiero hacerte saber que mi corazón late al ritmo del tuyo, y sin él, no sabe cómo... Naomi


_Discúlpame_, dijo de nuevo.

_Sé que lo he repetido un millón de veces y aún no lo piensas sincero. He rogado por tu amor tanto, consiguiendo amagos y esbozos de una alegría marchita. He esperado ferviente por tu indulgencia._

_Sin embargo, toda lucha es corta y la mía no será la excepción, mis peleas tienden a ser efímeras, siempre dejando las batallas cuando sé que es imposible ganar, evitando la fatiga y el desgaste que provocan. Intente prologar ésta, pero no hay muestras tuyas que me digan si todavía existen unos cuantos despojos de nuestro amor._

_Lo diré de nuevo, lo siento, lo lamento tanto que no sé cómo explicarlo._

_Quizá esta vez asientas y permitas que regrese. Intentaré besarte pero evitaras mis labios porque no puedes olvidar que otros usurparon los tuyos una única vez._

_Entonces dudaras, pero te rendirás ante el candente deseo que has intentado mitigar todo este tiempo._

_Nos fusionaremos en **el beso**, exquisito, dulce y amargo a la vez. Sentiré el calor de tus lágrimas tocar mis mejillas, instantáneamente mezcladas con las mías. Habrá algo extraño en la caricia._

_Estaré completa nuevamente, pues has vuelto a ser mía. No obstante, tus ojos me dicen lo contrario._

_Preguntaré qué sucede y me contestaras con otra pregunta referente al tema que necesito olvidar y si era posible, hacer que lo olvidaras conmigo, inquieres si llegue a besarla de la misma manera._

_Gritaré internamente negándolo pero me abstendré de decirlo, en lugar de eso complaceré tus oídos con frases sutiles que he deseado susurrarte hacia tiempo: Yo sólo beso así cuando amo. No podría exponer mi corazón de otra manera, pues sólo así se muestra a su dueña. Aún cuando ésta busque flagelarlo sin piedad por su pecado._

_Sonreirás._

_Será la primera vez que lo hagas en mucho tiempo. Tus ojos responderán la sonrisa e irradiaran tanta luz que harás de mí una ciega que necesite de ti para toda la vida._

_Nos tomaremos de la mano y nos fugaremos a cualquier lugar donde los errores queden atrás._

_Así debería ser, sí la oportunidad de repetírtelo hubiese tenido, es lamentable que no fuera así. Te has ido cuando lo he pedido, no has querido seguir escuchando, no has luchado a mi lado. Imploro que esta vez hayas entendido mis plegarias, pues ya no habrá otras, sólo quiero hacerte saber que mi corazón late al ritmo del tuyo, y sin él, no sabe cómo hacerlo._

_Soy consciente de que fui yo quién arruino lo nuestro pero no puedo admitir que sea mi culpa el no poder reconstruirlo, necesito recoger y armar los fragmentos, tú sólo te has empeñado en esconderme las piezas._

_Te amo, y tu ausencia no menguara mis sentimientos._

Naomi salió de entre las sombras, recitando entre sollozos su despedida. Llevaba horas bajo la lluvia, aguardando por Emily para confesárselo. No esperaría mucho más, no por la falta de energía sino por la carencia de esperanza en cuanto a una réplica de su amada pelirroja.

Le dio la espalda resignada, había sido tan honesta como le fue posible y de todos modos no lo creía suficiente.

Se alejaba a cada paso, su misión estaba hecha y no tenía motivos para seguir mirando lo que no era suyo. Emily no la seguiría, y le dolía demasiado tenerla tan cerca sin poder hacer nada más que alejase, dejarla vivir y amar a alguien que en verdad le hiciera feliz.

Sabía que en algún punto, una de las dos tendría que irse, decidiendo que sería ella quién lo hiciera primero, mostrándose a sí misma que la amaba lo suficiente para separarse totalmente de Emily, aunque en su pensamiento permanecería eternamente…

Le tomaron de la mano con suma brusquedad, atrayéndola salvajemente, las gotas de lluvia empañaban su vista pero los ojos desesperados de Emily estaban tan claros, se aferró a su cintura, encerrándola entre sus brazos, no distinguía si lloraba o eran las gotas de lluvia lo que por su pómulo resbalaba, no hablaba ni se movía. Pareciera que sólo quería permanecer así, unida a ella.

Recargo su barbilla en su hombro y la sujeto con mayor fuerza, como si pensara que si al aflojar un poco los brazos se iría, desapareciendo eventualmente entre la incesable llovizna.

Naomi intento hablar, quería creer que Emily la contenía con el objetivo de cumplir la fantasía que en su mente vagaba. Que levantaría la mirada y cerrarían su reconciliación con un ósculo corto, perfecto, que reirían por el aspecto de la otra bajo el agua. El inconveniente era que no estaba lista para inventarse tal ilusión.

- Em, ¿Qué significa esto?- susurro entre el cabello húmedo de la chica, soportando la idea de que no podría acariciarlo de nuevo jamás- ¿Qué intentas…?

- Shhh…- la calló, suspirando profundamente- Procuro sincronizar nuestras palpitaciones, que las brasas se apoderen de nuestros corazones, que enciendan lo que el gélido toque de una lágrima resentida insistió en extinguir, aun sabiendo lo imposible que eso era.

A pesar de todo lo que habían pasado, lo mucho que habían sufrido estando juntas pero al mismo tiempo tan alejadas la una de la otra, Naomi sabía que no quería estar de otra manera, lo único que le importaba era permanecer así, entre sus brazos, acariciando su espalda y mirando los ojos color chocolate que la habían hechizado un día y para siempre.

No hubo más palabras, no hacían falta. Sus miradas complacían sus pensamientos e indicaban el deseo mutuo de sellar la felicidad que las invadía.

Sus labios se tocaron, reconociéndose una vez más, impacientes por unirse pero tan tímidos como la primera vez que se besaron realmente.

* * *

Hola.

Antes que nada, gracias por leer, espero que les haya agradado. Es la tercer historia que escribo sobre ellas pero la primera en ser publicada. Fue un momento de inspiración, es corto pero me ha encantado el resultado final, espero que igual a ustedes.

Naomily Rockz! xD


End file.
